Green Haired Human
by Mr.PoopyButtHole666
Summary: Zoro just so happened to crash into Earth. What will happen next? T for language. Steven Universe is created by Rebecca Sugar. One Piece is created by Eiichiro Oda.
1. The Arrival

**Zoro: POV**

Upon a bright, sunny day, Zoro was sleeping on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. He was in his usual spot with a giant barrel of sake (which was empty). After going to Dressosa he felt like he really needed a drink... He got drunk. As Zoro was sleeping he heard a loud yell.

"LAND HO!", exclaimed Luffy with a wide smile. Zoro slowly opened his eye and saw that his excitable (and mentally insane) captain was right. There was a silhouette of an island off in the distance.

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were dancing on the deck doing their usual antics while Sanji was being a shitty cook as usual, making a fool out of himself around Nami and Robin.

"Oi, shitty cook, give me more sake". Zoro shook his empty barrel." I ran out".

"Excuse me ladies", said Sanji with hearts in his eyes. He angrily marched towards Zoro's lazy form.

"Why would I do anything for a LAZY, SHITTY, MOSSHEAD LIKE YOU!".

" WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MOSSHEAD, LOVE COOK", yelled Zoro as he drew his swords.

"IM CALLING YOU A MOSSHEAD, ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING", Sanji yowled.

* * *

 **On The Deck**

Everything was perfectly normal. Nami and Robin were talking, Luffy,Usopp, and Chopper were playing, Zoro and Sanji were fighting, Brook was playing his violin, and Franky was inside inventing things as usual. Perfectly normal.

As the ship was approaching the island, the environment on it seemed more clear. It was a foresty piece of land with no civilization around.

"This island looks SUPERRRRR fun!", Franky Shouted, as he walked on deck and did his usual embarrassing pose with his arms above his head.

"Indeed is does" Brook said. "Although I don't have eyes to see,YOHOHOHO. SKULL JOKE".

Everyone glared at Brook except Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper who laughed. It was a perfect day to have an adventure.

When the ship hit land,Luffy immediately jumped off. "ADVENTUREE", Luffy shouted as he ran through the ruins. "Luffy wait", Zoro sighed as he ran after him

* * *

 **Zoro: POV**

" Where did that idiot go", Zoro said to himself.

This always happened. Luffy ran off to have fun and everyone went to go find him. It was even more anoyying to him due to the fact that every island he went on seemed to twist and turn into some sort of endless maze.

After walking for a while he decided to take a break. Zoro saw a river and took this as an opportunity to drink some water.

10 minutes passed and he decided to take off again.

"Why does my shitty crew always get lost", Zoro muttered in frustration.

Even though he knew that his crew was annoying and drove him crazy,he also knew that he heavily respected his crew. He would never do anything to hurt or even disrespect them. Except the shitty cook. The cook was an asshole.

After a couple hours he sat down to take another break. By a river. It looked like the same river that he was hours ago...

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME".

Zoro got up and marched away. In his angry stupor he didnt notice a strange rock on the ground. He tripped.

" What the hell?", he said as he went to pick it up. It had strange markings on it and shined an eery, green light. As soon as his hand touched it, the light grew .

"WHAT THE HELL".

The rock fell and Zoro was not to be found.

* * *

 **Pearl: POV**

 **Location: Homeworld**

Pearl was sitting under a waterfall. It was a good way to meditate and relax. She needed to relax of course. Ever since the rebellion broke out she was stressed out and needed a break. Rose was safe in the ship so Pearl took this chance to go out and explore.

Ever since Rose showed her about beauty Pearl always loved to go outside and be involved with nature.

As Pearl was meditating she heard a loud crash disrupt her peace and quiet. She opened her eyes and saw a flock of birds fleeing the area.

"What in the world? I guess I should check what could have made such a disturbance in the vicinity", she muttered. To her it could have been an enemy, who wanted to hunt Rose.

As she walked towards the area, there was a gigantic crash site about 100 meters wide with a strange figure lying in the middle. "What could it be?", Pearl wondered. "Could it be a weapon?'.

As she got closer she could confirm that it wasn't a weapon. It was a human. With three swords. Dressed in green. With... Green Hair?

* * *

 **Hi guys. Who could this mysterious person be? Also Should I continue with this story? I love one piece and Steven Universe so support to write this would be great!**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Where the hell am I", Zoro slurred out as he openned his eye. He ajusted to the light and saw that he was in a house. On a bed. With multiple scratches.

"You are in Rose Quartz's house. You should feel grateful", said a light, but dominate tone.

Zoro imeddiately jumped to his feet and reached for his swords. Except they were'nt there. He turned to see who his apparnt captor was. It was a woman with a thin body, pale skin, blue and white clothes, and a white rock on her ... A long nose?

"Usopp?" Zoro spoke cautiously, not letting his guard down." When did you become a girl?"

"I am not aware of who or what an Usopp is, but I am positive that I am not who you think I am", she explained." My name is Pearl, assistant of Rose Quartz", she said with pride.

"Ok?" Zoro slowly worded out. "And who is Rose Court. Nevermind, just give me my swords"

"Her name is Rose "Quartz", not Rose "Court", and also...HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO THE GREAT ROSE QUARTS IS", Pearl gasped.

"Oi. I don't care just Give Me My Swords", Zoro demanded .

"Why would I", Pearl said with an arrogant smirk.

The door opened and a large woman with curly pink hair walked in. "Pearl where is the- PEARL IS THAT A HUMAN?",gasped the woman. 'Human?', Zoro Thought. What did she mean by human.

"I think, though I don't know how he could have got here. Should we get rid of him Rose?", Pearl asked. " He is being he's rude and besides, what if hes here to hurt you! He has three SWORDS for goodness sakes!"

"Pearl I don't think its nesessary. He's just a human and he doesn't even have his weapons", explained Rose. "He can't be dangerous and besides he is hurt. We should help him get better".

Zoro scoffed. They don't seem to understand how dangerous he really was.

"What are you scoffing at human", demanded Pearl. " You should be glad we are showing any hospitality at all."

"I just don't know why you think im not dangerous," Zoro smirked."Because you **are** housing Roronoa Zoro after all."

"...Who?" Pearl questioned.

"...Thats my name," Zoro said.

"Oh," realized Pearl. "What makes you so dangerous then?" Pearl said with a condecending look.

Zoro face faulted. He quickly got back up and regained his composture.

"Im a pirate," Zoro explained with a smirk." Of the Straw Hat Pirates"

Wait where was he? He was supposed to be in a forest. Why was he even here? He needed to get back with his crew.

"So?", said Pearl. "I dealt with pirates before and your just a human pirate after all"

"Pearl I think we should treat this hu- I mean Zoro with more respect", advised Rose. "He is our guest after all"

"Oi. I just want my swords back you damn witch. I need to go find my captain", snapped Zoro.

"Pearl, give him his swords", Rose ordered.

"Fine, but its not like he knows how to use a sword anyways", Pearl snickered."I don't know why he even carries three swords. He's probably scared that one of his will break"

"Pearl don't treat ou-", Rose began.

"GRR WHY YOU. YOU PROBABLY NEVER EVEN USED A SWORD BEFORE YOU WITCH". Zoro yelled

"Hmph. I trained for thousands of years to use a sword!" Pearl shouted." Your just a small insignificant human!".

"PEARL he's our guest", Rose began.

"If you want to gain my respect of how 'strong' you are then we shall duel outside at the forest", Pearl began.

"Oi. I don't cut women", stated Zoro.

"Are you insecure about your skill with the blade because it seems to me that your scared", mocked Pearl."And unlike humans like yourself we gems don't have genders"

"What are you, CRAZY?", Zoro began."Even though you look weird, Your still human so I wont fight you, you HAG"

They butted heads as electricity seemed to spark between their foreheads.

Pearl started to grit her teeth and her face started to flush with a blue hue.'THIS BOY IS INSUFFERABLE', she thought.'IM WEIRD? HE HAS GREEN HAIR'.

"Pearl you cannot fight this human. He's doen't need to get hurt more than he already is", Rose explained in a motherly tone.

"Its not like I would hurt this little human", said Pearl as she backed off. "I just need to show how in-superior he is compared to m-".

A loud crash struck out from outside the ship.

A loud, inhumane hiss erupted from outside.

"Pearl, We have to go!", said Rose as she ran out of the room.

"Coming Rose!", Pearl turned her head to Zoro."Stay Here"

When she left, Zoro sighed. 'I gotta get outta here', Zoro thought.

* * *

 **10 minutes later**

Why the hell was this ship so confusing?! Every route he took led him back to the room he was originally in. Stupid Ship. Stupid Women. He just wanted to find his crew. 'Fuck It. Im just going to cut my way out', Zoro thought. He drew Shusui and cut wall after wall until he found himself outside.

When Zoro got out, he could see Rose and Pearl fighting against a 200 meter snake. Everytime the snake attacked, Rose blocked and with every opportunity Pearl attacked.

" What are you doing here!", Pearl shouted."I told you to stay in the ship!"

"So?", Zoro said nonchalantly

"SOO YOU SHOULD BE SITTING IN THE SHIP", Pearl yelled. Then she turned to the ship. There was a huge hole going multiple rooms in the ship. Her eye twitched.

"WHAT DID YOU D-", Pearl began before the snake took this opportunity and slammed it's tail into her, sending her flying into a faraway tree.

"Pearl!", Rose said as she ran as quickly as she could to her.

The snake was swift and was soon above Pearl's body with it's mouth bearing down on her with it's sharp fangs. Pearl's eyes widened. 'Im going to die... Im sorry Rose', she thought.

"PEARL NO!", Rose shouted with tears in her eyes.

Time seemed to slow down as it's fangs were going to deliver the killing blow... right to her gem.

 **Ittoryu Iai: Shi Shishi Sonson**

Zoro slowly sheathed his blade as the head of the snake slowly bagan to fall from it's body.

"Stupid snake", Zoro muttered

* * *

 **Please review I love writing this and I would really appreciate it! I know I kinda made Pearl a bitch, but this is before they had Steven and she was portrayed to be well... a bitch**

 **Also would you want Zoro to teach Pearl how to fight, do you want a timeskip with Zoro being teleported back to Earth, but to future Pearl who is more caring and nice?Do you want Zoro to be a GEM? Id really like some cool ideas and stuff for future chapters. You could PM me or something IDK. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter!**

 **BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

This had to be the end. Even though Pearl was on the verge of dying, she couldn't help but feel grateful. Grateful about the good times she shared with Rose. Grateful about the adventures they went It was all about to end. She stared wide eyed at the snake, inching closer and closer as fear overwhelmed her ability to move. **Goodbye.**

 **Ittoryu Iai: Shi Shishi Sonson**

An enormous gust of wind overtook her and and the snake stopped. Pearl heard the faint clicking of metal and continued staring wide-eyed at the snake... As it's head slowly fell from it's body. Her jaw comically dropped to the floor. She broke out of her stupor and wiped her eyes to see if this was really real. It was indeed real. 'H-how?' Pearl thought as she experienced the near death encounter with the snake.

She heard footsteps getting closer, but couldn't move due to the sight she just witnessed.

"Oi. Lady, are you ok?", Zoro asked as he got closer. No way. 'Rose had to have done this!', Pearl thought. She knew it couldn't have been Rose, seeing as she didn't have a weapon that could possibably do this. That meant... The human. No, he can't be a human.

"Hey, are you alright", Zoro asked. Why wasn't she talking?

Zoro put a hand on her shoulder, but just as he made any physical contact with her, she flinched. It kinda reminded him of Usopp.

"Im not going to hurt you you know", Zoro frowned." Did the snake bite you or som-"

"Ugh duh um.. How did you", Pearl gasped. " T-that was...t-thanks" The amount of power needed to do that amount of destruction is near impossible, especially for a human. It was incredible.

"PEARL", screamed Rose as she got to where she was. Rose quickly enveloped her Pearl in a hug. They were both holding back sobs from witnessing how one of them could have died.

"I am fully in your dept, Zoro", whispered Rose as she broke apart from the hug." If you need anything, anything at all you can ask me or Pearl".

" I don't really need anything, but if you have a den-den mushi can you let me use it?", Zoro asked. "I need to call my crew"

A pregnant silence occurred in the atmosphere.

"Den-den Mushi?", Pearl repeated. " Rose do you know what that is?"

"No im afraid not", Rose answered. "Is it an Earth term?"

"Whats an Earth?", Zoro wondered. "What island are we on anyways"

Rose glanced at Pearl sharing a look of confusion. "We aren't on a island, we're on a continent", Pearl explained. "North America, one of the seven continents to be exact and to my knowledge it is inhabited by a primitive form of humans called hunter-gathers , if that's what you want to know".

Zoro's eye was twitching. Didn't she know that the world was obviously comprised of islands? Where was she even getting this information from?

"Look, even an idiot knows that there are only islands in the new world", Zoro mocked as Pearl was getting progressively angrier.

"Zoro, we are on the planet Earth", Rose said calmly. "Pearl where did you find him"

"Oh! Rose I forgot to inform you that I found him in a crater very close from here", Pearl answered, forgetting the anger she had before.

" You two should go there to find any clues on how to get him back", Rose advised." I need to go repair the ship."

A couple of awkwards seconds passed by.

"Lets go to this stupid crater already", Zoro sighed.

 **5 Minutes Later**

"So this is where I was", Zoro looked around. "How the hell did this happen"

"I don't know but, I found you in the middle of that crater, unconscious", Pearl replied.

As Zoro got closer, he could see a strange glint of light in the dirt. It looked glassy and seemed to lure him in. As they got closer it started to look like some sort of strange rock.

"What is that?", Zoro whispered to himself.

"It seems to be some sort gem", Pearl answered

Zoro reached to pick it up and as soon as he made physical contact with it it started to shine.

"ZORO PUT IT DOW-", Pearl screamed, but it was too late.

As soon as the light died down Pearl could only watch as the clear, glassy gem, turned green. Zoro was not to be found.

Hey guys! It took me forever to write this chapter but it was worth it. What will happen to this Green haired swordsman next?

Actually i think i might give up on this fanfic... Srry guys


	4. Chapter 4

A loud thunderous crash reverberated across the snowy mountains. Inside the mountains were an icy room where the crystal gems along with steven, were fighting a corrupted ice gem.

"Alright everyone", Garnet shouted as she punched the corrupted gem into the wall.

"One more attack should do it!", Pearl exclaimed as she readied her spear. The corrupted gem's arm fell of due to Garnet's punch.

"Yikes! Your arm.", Steven sympathized as he started rubbing his own arm.

While the gem hasn't recovered yet, Garnet jumped to deliver the finishing blow.

"HiiiiYaaa", Garnet grunted as she punched the gem. Pearl ran to where the monster was as soon as the monster's gem began falling to the floor.

"Now there's nothing standing in our way to the shooting star!", Pearl exclaimed as she bubbled the gem. The room started shaking as rocks, debris and stalagtites started falling from the ceiling.

"This job is really dangerous", Amethyst worried." Ohh jeezz . Woahhh Momma!", she said as rocks and snow started to fall on top of her, burying her into a snowy prison.

"Amethyst!", Steven worried." Don't worry im gonna get you outta here!", as muffled sounds came from the pile of snow, showing that she was OK.

"We gotta get Steven outta here!", Pearl shouted. Garnet turned to Steven and held a hand out.

"Im going to send you back to the temple", Garnet said,

"But Garnet, How are you gunna-", Steven started. Garnet made a bubble around Steven. "Wow, you can bubble me?"

"Garnet no!", Pearl shouted as she ran towards her. Garnet already transported the bubble into the temple.

"Watch your head", Garnet said as rocks began falling around them.

 **To Steven**

"Woahh", Steven said as he was being transported through some sort of rift. Before he knew it he was already at the temple, floating around other gems in bubbles.

"I'm back at the temple!" Steven exclaimed as he looked around. "Hehehe, look atcha now! Stuck in a bubble! Hmm lemme see if I can..."

Steven put his hand to the bubble and slowly made a gap he could go through. The bubble popped and he fell. He bounced on another bubble and that bubble popped too. As they and the gem fell onto the flow the gem started glowing green. Steven backed away from it to see what it was going to be.

"Oh man, whats happening!", Steven gasped as the green gem started to take shape. It formed a ball and soon morphed into a humanoid figure. The light died down and revealed a tall muscular young man with a green outfit, one eye ( The other eye had a scar down it), and three swords. It also had a green gem on it's chest. 'Why do I feel so much weaker than I was before', the man thought.

"Where am I?", the man said as he scanned the room. His eye looked over the roon with bubbles and a small figure caught his attention. It was a little boy. "Hey kid.", he began.

"Um. Yes?", Steven said unsure as he backed away. This man looked super scary. The man sighed.

"Look I'm not going to hurt you OK? I just need you to tell me where I am", he said.

"Pearl told me not to talk to strangers", Steven began. "But you look lost so I'm going to tell you anyways. We're in the crystal gem's temple!", Steven answered with a smile.

"Lost?! I'm not lost, I just don't know where I am!", the man shouted. Steven laughed.

"That's what 'lost' means silly!", Steven exclaimed. " What's your name?"

"...My name is Roronoa Zoro", Zoro said.

"That's such a cool name! My name is Steven Universe", Steven said." Why do you have three swords?"

Steven gasped.

"Are you some sort of samurai like in 'Lonely Blade 4'", Steven says with stars in his eyes. Zoro scoffed.

"I'm a swordsman, not a samurai and I'm going to be the world's greatest swordsman at that", Zoro smirked.

"Whoa. Can I see your sword?", Steven says with stars in his eyes. "...Mr. Zoro, why do you have three?" Zoro drew two of his swords and put the third in his mouth.

"I use the three swords style", Zoro said with his mouth muffled by the hilt of his sword.

"That's so COO-", Steven began.

"Steven!", Pearl shouted as she came in with the other gems. "Get away from that thing!"

Garnet jumped to try and fight it and summoned her gauntlets. Zoro dodged just in time as the woman slammed her fist into where he was previously standing.

"Wait! He's not a bad-", Steven began.

"This is a terrible idea. And he even managed to pop a bubble and let out that awful... man!", Pearl shouted.

Garnet powered up her gauntlet and charged at Zoro. He brought his blade up in time to block it. With every strike she delivered, Zoro blocked.

"Oi. What the hell are you doing!", Zoro shouted.

"It could talk?", Amethyst said.

"If that thing hurt you, so help me I'll", Pearl began as she knelt down next to Steven.

"No! He didn't do anything", Steven ran between them. " Garnet! Don't hurt him! I accidentally let it out of it's bubble, but it didn't even try to hurt me. He's not like the other monsters, he's just lost and confused. Please don't hurt him, I'm begging you".

Garnet stared at Steven for a couple of seconds, seeing if he was telling the truth.

"...I cant say no to that face", Garnet gave in.

"Excuse me!?", Pearl shouted. " you cant be serious!"

"I think you should try and tame it Steven", Garnet said.

"Oi. I'm right here you know. I'm wasn't going to hurt him!.", Zoro glared.

"You had three swords drawn out in front of little Steven for goodness' sake!". Pearl shouted with her arms on her hips.

"Stupid, violent women", Zoro muttered under his breath.

"WHAT DID YOU SA-", Pearl began.

"I think we should listen to Steven, Pearl. We did try to poof him", Garnet said. Pearl frowned

"Ahaha! Shut down by the G-Squad", Amethyst laughed. Pearl glared at her.

"Well lets at least take some precaution", Pearl said.

* * *

 **At the beach.**

"All right Steven. Lets see if you can get it to calm down", Garnet said.

Zoro was chained to a rock with his swords next to it. 'You gotta be kidding me..', he thought. He could break free, no problem, but he didn't want to aggravate the three mystery women and fight them three to one. He just glared at them.

"Umm... It still seems a little scary.", Steven admitted.

"Grrr. I'm not even moving!", Zoro growled as he broke free. The crystal gems all summoned their weapons and took a stance. Zoro stretched his arms and drew a sword.

"Can't we just talk like normal people!", Steven shouted. "We don't have to fight each other!"

"They started it!", Zoro mumbled under his breath. "Stupid hags.."

"Steven! He's dangerous, I think we should just bubble it. Garnet?", Pearl asked.

"Pearl come with me", Garnet said. "Amethyst, don't make any rash moves"

"Garnettt.", Amethyst whined. "Fine."

Garnet dragged Pearl out of ear range. And looked at her gravely. It was either bad news or... bad news.

"Pearl my future vison", Garnet said as Pearl started to get a little nervous. "It isn't working on him"

"Garnet what do you mean", Pearl gasped. "No no no, this can't happen, you can always see the future! What's happening" Pearl started pacing around.

"This is serious. It means he's not from our timeline or possibly dimension.", Garnet said. "I can't see the future with him, in any way involved and since he has already been affected in our timeline, I can't use future vision"

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO.", Pearl screamed. She started to hyperventilate.

"Pearl, calm down", Garnet said. "The only reasonable way to deal with him is to talk to him. He is probably peaceful and we need to monitor him in case he causes trouble. We have to keep him in sight at all times"

"GARNET THAT'S CRAZY. HE'S DANGEROUS", Pearl shrieked with her arms out. "HE COULD HURT STEVEN!"

"If he wanted to hurt Steven, he could of when he was talking to him in the temple", Garnet explained. "This is the best way"

"I dunno...", Pearl said as she thought for a moment. She took a deep breath. "Fine."

"Good. Lets try and talk to him when Steven's finished talking with him", Garnet said.

 **Back on the beach**

It was a really awkward wait back with Zoro, Steven and Amethyst.

"Soooo Zoro", Steven began. "How did you get in that bubble?"

Zoro thought for a bit. How did he get here? He remembered being with a weird woman until... Wait a second. The tall, thin woman looked the same as the weird woman Zoro was with.

"That WITCH!", Zoro growled.

"Hey, who're you calling a witch!?", Amethyst said.

"The woman who put me in that bubble!", Zoro shouted. "I don't know how I got there, but it's the tall one's fault!".

"Oh you mean Pearl", Amethyst said. "Yeah she can be pretty crazy sometimes."

As they were talking, Pearl and Garnet started to walk back to the group.

"Amethyst we're going back to the house.", Garnet said. "Steven, when you done talking with him, you can bring him too."

"Ok Garnet", Steven beamed as they started to walk back to the temple. "Soooo did you dye your hair green?"

"No, I was born with it", Zoro said as Steven took out a bag of chips.

"You want a chip?", Steven offered as he started munching on them. "You must be hungry"

"No not really", Zoro said. As Steven was eating, Zoro sensed a seagull fly to attack him. He swiftly drew a sword and held the blade an inch from the bird's throat. It hastily flew away knowing its life was in danger.

"You... Saved me", Steven said with stars in his eyes.

"Sure...", Zoro muttered. Steven grabbed Zoro's hand and dragged him to the house.

 **In The House**

"-But we have to go back for the shooting star!", Pearl objected as Steven dragged Zoro through the door. Pearl and Garnet were arguing as Amethyst was eating a sandwich.

"Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst!", Steven exclaimed.

"Woah, why isn't that man sitting at the beach?!", Pearl said as she stood up.

"He's nice!", Steven exclaimed. "He saved me from an angry seagull! Zoro cut something"

Zoro frowned and drew a sword to cut a picture of Pearl taped to the fridge straight in half.

"Ahahaha!", Amethyst laughed. She then noticed half her sandwich cut in half due to the force of Zoro's slice. "NOOO MI TORTA!"

"Steven this is unacceptable!", Pearl scolded.

"Awww come on Pearl. He can help us on like missions and stuff", Steven whined.

"Oh no absolutely not!", Pearl shouted. "Ugh, well we can't return to the ice cavern now, we have to deal with Steven and his... Friend..."

"Well I don't know how we're going to move those ice boulders without causing a cave in anyways", Amethyst exclaimed.

"Hmmm", Garnet hummed as she averted her gaze to Steven and Zoro. "That's how"

* * *

 **Sorry for the lack of updates. School stuff. Welp make sure to review and stuff. It really helps out. BTW this mission is the same one in season 1 episode 23 in SU. Zoro basically replaces centipeedle.**

 **Next time, the crystal gems will start the mission. What will happen next with Zoro and the crystal gems? Find out in the future chapter!**


End file.
